The Unabridged Version
by DoulosAnastasis
Summary: ON HIATUS. I cannot believe I'm doing this, but this story is ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Plot "renovations" are underway, but will take time to complete. Thank you, current readers, for your patience.
1. We Really Should Know This Already

**Author's Note:**** Greetings to you, Reader! **

**Firstly, I do not own "Alice in Wonderland", either the book or the film version. None of the characters are my creation, they belong to Lewis Carroll, the mad genius. (And Tim Burton may have had someting to do with the newer versions of the characters...)**

**Secondly, this is my first FanFic and I'm honestly nervous about it ^-^; Concerning the whole story, reviews would be wonderful and I would like to hear your thoughts because I don't want to become stuck in my own ideas – I want to grow as a writer! So if you see ANYTHING, let me know, please. As far as this first chapter goes, be prepared for an overdose of romatical sappiness ^_^ Not every chapter will be like this – I promise! – but this first one is meant to be an uber-cute opening for the following chapters. **

**And now, without further ramblings and ado, I give you "The Unabridged Version":**

AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW

With the purpose of allowing him to feel what was around him through the senses of touch, smell and premonition (otherwise known as fantastic guesswork), he closed his eyes. _I simply can't pay attention to my other senses if my eyes are distracting me with everything they can see. Colors and shapes are terribly entertaining; however, if my eyes are given more of my focus than everything else, my other four senses may come to feel unneeded and cease working – where would I be then? _He was lying down in the grass in the back garden of his home. The grass was soft, and it cordially bent low so he could lie there comfortably. His ankles were crossed; the toes of his left foot were tapping to no particular rhythm. His breathing was deep and slow. Opening his mouth, he savored the air, which was sweetened with the flavors of late summer. His hands were tucked—hold on a moment…_That tickles._ Tarrant sneezed.

He reached up with his right hand and found a strand of his vibrant red hair atop his nose. It had disturbed the Peace of the afternoon and needed to be dealt with for its naughtiness. _Back beneath the hat, you! There now; where were we? There was the grass, my ankles, my left toes, inhalations of the air, and um…oh, yes: _His hands were tucked beneath his head and his face was turned up toward the sun; the wonderful, feverishly warm sun.

The sun had not shined so warmly in Underland since…well, since before…_Alice. _His lips lifted at the corners as he chuckled to himself with pleasure. _Alice changed everything. She always did, but repairing what was broken was the top hat of her Great Accomplishmen—"_

"Why are you smiling?" a voice inquired from Somewhere-Above-His-Head.

Whenever that voice of curiosity sounded, the hatter felt an instinct to draw that Person into a close embrace and attempt to satiate their inquisitiveness (Tarrant knew full well that Curiosity, when it develops correctly, is forever unsatisfied and will be asking questions eternally. But half the fun of Curiosity is asking questions, while the other half is answering as many as one can. Tarrant enjoyed this latter half).

Tarrant's right eyebrow raised itself up, hoping to communicate an invitation to the Owner of the Voice. A rustling noise, followed by the sensation of smaller body settling in beside him, laying its head on Tarrant's left shoulder, indicated that the invitation had been accepted.

"Now," Tarrant sighed contentedly, "the air is sweet with summer and spiced with Muchness. How delightful!" He grinned. "And how are you on this Golden Afternoon, my darling?"

Alice, the Owner of the Voice, laid her hand over Tarrant's heart, "Perfectly well, thank you. But you didn't answer my question; why are you smiling?" She looked toward his face and waited for his response.

"Right now," said the Hatter, "I am smiling because I have something beautiful in my arms." He turned his head down to look into her face so he could see her blush – she always looked lovely in that particular shade of pink! Blush she most certainly did; she also giggled softly and buried her face into his chest. He leaned further down and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer into his side as he did so.

"Oh, my Alice," he said with his arm drawn around her, "I will always smile when you are close to me. But you wanted to know why I was smiling when you came over to me, is that right? Really, you should have restated your question to say that you wanted to know why I _had been_ smiling rather than why I _am now_ smiling, because if I told you why I was smiling in each moment I'd have a new reason every minute, and while that isn't necessarily a bad thing, seeing as life is being so good to us and making it only right that we take pleasure in expressing our joys, it would make things much more confusing for conversation. Not that our conversa—"

"Hatter…" Alice stopped him and sighed.

Tarrant blinked. "I'm fine," he wheezed. He then paused a moment and made a second attempt to answer her, "I was smiling because I was remembering something."

"What were you remembering?" She said with her famous "concentrated curious" expression.

"Do inquisitiveness and curiosity become stronger in you as you grow, darling?" Tarrant chuckled, "I was thinking about the time you saved Underland."

"To which time are you referring, Tarrant?" said Alice in her Proper Voice.

"Ah yes, there were a few occasions, weren't there?" he laughed. "But specifically I was remembering the most recent time; the time you mended everything."

Alice nodded her head, but Tarrant sensed something sad about her response. He asked her if he had said anything wrong, but when her reply was a quiet "No," he turned on his side to face her.

"There is no such thing as inexplicable sadness, Alice," he said, "What is the matter?"

She also turned to face him, resting her head on her hand. "I don't like to think about all of that very often. My life in Overland ended twice and I almost lost you before I found you, Tarrant."

Tarrant brought his hand to her cheek, "But so much good came of all that; there is evidence of that everywhere you look in Underland! You shouldn't be bothered about the past anymore, Alice. "

Alice frowned, "I know that, but I sometimes have trouble forgetting everything. Pain seems to have a good way of keeping itself remembered."

It was Tarrant's turn to frown then. Stroking her cheek, trying to comfort her, he said "We can't forget our pain. But pain makes joy stronger, just as darkness makes light brighter." He leaned in closer to her and brushed a light kiss against her face, "I like to think that remembering all the Bad that was here makes seeing all of the Good a greater joy." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he returned her embrace, "Have I told you before exactly how you mended my life?" he said.

Pulling away somewhat, Alice shook her head, "I've heard bits and pieces from you, Mallymkun, and Thackeray over time, but tell me the whole story. I want to know why you think I deserve you."

The haberdasher laughed out loud, "Oh, no. I don't think you deserve me at all, darling!"

Alice sat up at that, "Well, what do I deserve then? Perhaps I should start searching for him, since you wouldn't want to waste your time on someone who is lesser tha—"

"Alice." He tapped her nose lightly and she became silent. "That is not what I meant," He said as he lay down on his back, his hands supporting his head, "You know, that isn't the first time you've rambled on like I tend to." His left eyebrow took its turn communicating; except that this time it was a message of "I think it is adorable that I'm beginning to rub off on you" instead of an invitation.

Shaking her head, she said "I must spend too much time with you; I'm picking up your eccentricities."

"And you are most welcome to them." Tarrant smiled. Becoming more serious, he sat up and gently turned her face to meet his, "To be clear, though, when I said I didn't think you deserved me I meant only that you deserve far better than I will ever be able to give you."

"Oh, is that right?" Alice playfully slapped his arm, "Well then, Mr. Hightopp, would you care to convince me of that? Will you tell me how I 'mended your life', or no?"

"Why, to convince you I'd have to start at the very beginning!" he exclaimed.

"There is no better place from which to commence a story," Alice said easily.

Tarrant pretended to think it over a moment, stroking his chin as though it were a difficult decision. He snapped his fingers as though an brilliant idea had just come to him, "I'll tell you everything, all the way from the very beginning, if you also tell me your parts as the story goes on."

"Agreed," replied Alice, "and let's not leave anything out, even if it is unpleasant. We should know all of this about one another already, I think."

"It seems as though that would be proper, doesn't it?" sighed Tarrant. He turned on his side again, facing Alice, and beat his hand on the ground, "All right then, the Unabridged Version, from the Very Beginning!"

AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW

**So…how was it? Terribly sappy, yes, but aside from that? Were both characters acting like themselves? Was the progression slow or scatterbrained? Would you even be interested to read more?**

**Love to hear your thoughts!**

**~Rhys**


	2. Heard Of Before Seen

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you Reader, for viewing my story! Thank you much to everyone who put this story on Alert and/or Favorites List! I was shocked to see how many of you there were ^_^ This is one of the rare instances when I like surprises. Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed! Please continue to do so – feedback is wonderful!**

**Again, I do not own **_**Alice in Wonderland**_**, either the book (by Lewis Carroll) or the film (by Tim Burton).**

**Also, there will be narration changes during this and the following chapters. I've tried to make them very obvious, but let me know if something should be altered.**

_AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW_

The Hatter stood up and moved to sit against the trunk of the tree which stood behind where he had been lying. Seated once again, he listened carefully as the Wind ran over the margins of the tree's leaves, then down around his hat, only to move out from the shade toward Alice. Spinning and twirling it went, decreasing speed until it caught a strand of Alice's hair.

Tarrant was certain that, if one could see the Wind, he would have seen him bow deeply to the golden curls. While he did not see the Wind himself, he most certainly saw the strand curtsy obligingly and then begin to dance with the Wind. It was a short dance, yes; but the Wind must have enjoyed it thoroughly, because just before he left, he graciously caressed Alice's face as he bade farewell to his partner. Alice tucked the recently romanced ringlet behind her ear and smiled as she turned her face toward the sun for an extra dose of its light.

_She is so beautiful and it shines through to her outside in nearly everything she does. The Wind loves her, the sun loves her; even Time loves her! I was bound to catch on at some point; perhaps this was Destined from the Beginning…_

Tarrant drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he thought back to the first day there was an Alice in his life. Alice settled beside a bed of daisies not far from the tree and waited patiently.

Tarrant saw her readiness to listen. "Shall I begin now, Alice?" he said with his head cocked to the right.

"Please do," she replied, "I will tell my parts of the story as you go." She sent him a little smile, "Think of them as 'Expected Interruptions', Hatter."

"'Welcome Interjections', more like," he chuckled, "I am looking very much forward to hearing what you have to say."

Alice nodded then asked, "And how does our story begin, Mr. Hightopp?"

_Why does she like to call me by That Title? I'll have to find out later._ Laying his head back against the tree, he said "Let me think, darling…"

_AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW_

The News of an Alice came into the garden through the front gate first, by way of the Geraniums. The Geraniums passed the News amongst themselves and then onto the Marigolds; the Marigolds passed it to the Tulips; the Tulips to the Lilies; the Lilies to the Irises, and the Irises to the Pansies. The Pansies were planted directly to the left of Tarrant's current seat at the Tea Table, therefore it was no wonder that he overheard a few words of their Conversation.

Tarrant had made a Point of disregarding the Things that the Flowers Would Talk About (for usually they seemed to only talk about the romances and love affairs of Indiscreet People in Underland, and that was something he cared very little to hear about), so when he caught the word "She" gliding through the Air, he dismissed it immediately. When the syllables of "Upelkuchen" and "Pishsalver" lilted their way around the brim of his Hat, he paid them no mind (after all, nearly everyone in Underland carried these items in their pockets in case of Emergencies). But when the Name "Absolem" entered his ears he sat upright as a bolt of purple velvet, for Absolem only interacted with Things of Importance and Meaning (which, oddly enough, were things that the Flowers had very little to do with).

Believing that it would be a Good Idea to find out more concerning this Thing-That-Absolem-_Himself_-Was-Involved-In, Tarrant excused himself from the table and made his way toward the flower beds. When he stood before the Pansies, he bent down and said "Excuse me, miss?"

A little black and yellow flower at the edge of the flower bed turned to face him, "Yes, sir?" She spoke with the very small voice with which all Pansies are equipped.

_Tread carefully with yours Words, Tarrant,_ he told himself gently,_ flowers are so easily crushed, remember. _"I do not mean to invade your Conversation or to poke my nose into Business that is not mine," the hatter said slowly, "but could you tell me to which 'She' you are referring? Have one of the Ladies of the Royal Court become engaged?" He didn't really think that was the case, but then he had not an Inkling about what could really be happening, so no Possibility in his mind had yet been ruled out entirely.

The Pansy shook her head in the negative. _Or is it 'shook her petals'?_ He thought, _I've never been sure when it comes to flowers, you know._ The tiny flower's eyes grew wide with excitement as she said "No sir, there's a _Visitor_ come to Underland!"

The other Pansies joined in with burbles of excitement and delight. Tarrant asked if the Visitor had been expected by anyone in Underland. The Pansies answered in unison, "No, sir. But she has been to see the Duchess, Cook and Baby; also Absolem himself!" Their exclamations rose to a perfect squeal at the end.

With ears ringing, he then said, "What sort of Visitor is She, exactly?"

A large purple and white blossom to his left spoke up, "She is a Little Girl of about six or seven years in age. She has the typical blonde hair and blue eyes, however; nothing special to look at."

Knowing the vanity of flowers well (for there were so many at Thackeray's house), Tarrant understood that what flowers name as "nothing special" is in reality remarkably gorgeous.

He was curious to meet this Girl, and just as he was opening his mouth to inquire as to her next destination, a deep pink and purple bloom exclaimed, "She is headed this way! Cheshire Cat is leading her here to meet the Hatter and Hare!" Never before had he seen the flower beds raised in such an uproar of shouts and giggles.

Tarrant stood to his feet then, saying, "Ladies, please; remember your manners and compose yourselves before our Unexpected Guest arrives. We don't want to give a Bad First Impression now, do we?"

The poor, embarrassed things wilted a little at that, but quickly resumed their whisperings as he walked back over to the Tea Table.

_Where could a Visitor have come from? _He thought, _She wouldn't seem Strange and New to us if She were Underlandian. _The hatter stopped dead still in his well-fitting footsteps, _The flowers said she came by way of the Rabbit Hole…Surely she isn't from Overland! _The frightening thought replied to him that it was the Only Explanation, unbelievable as it was. No one had gone Over or come Under in decades; it simply was not done any more. The last time anyone had gone Over, they had never returned. This scared the Royals so much that they forbade travel from That Day forth. (Not that anyone had felt a desire to go against the law, so strong was their Fear.) _I do wonder how she came to discover the Way Under…_ He stopped again, this time directly behind his chair. He slapped his hand onto the back of the cushioned seat as he realized _It was McTwisp! The flowers said She came down the Rabbit Hole; he's been traveling to Overland all this time. Outrageous! He should be ashamed of himself._

He resumed his seat and took up his cup of tea. It was cold by then, so moving down to a place nearer his friends (Thackeray had moved at least three times at that point. This happened quite often whenever Tarrant would leave the Table), he poured himself another, thinking _I shall have to see McTwisp about this later._

Resting his right elbow on the sleeping Dormouse beside him, Tarrant turned to face Thackeray, who sat two places down resting his left elbow on the Dormouse. The hatter then opened his mouth to tell the hare that they should be expecting Unexpected Company and should therefore perhaps begin trying to make Room at the table for said Guest. The Words never left his mouth, however; for there, at the front Garden Gate, she stood.

_AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW-AiW_

***Note that "Surorgeous" is a word that combines "surprise" and "gorgeous", just as "Frabjous" was Carroll's blending of "fair", "fabulous", and "joyous".**

**I would like to make one note about the character Tarrant Hightopp; he may not seem to be his "regular, mad self" in this chapter, but I do have a reason for this and if you'll kindly continue reading you will see what I am trying to do (I hope, anyway). So please forgive me for not making him quite as mad as one might expect, but know that there are wonderful mad things to come!**

**Also, please know that I am going to do my best to update every 1-2 weeks; I don't want to leave you hanging for ages, waiting for the next chapters! (I really want to get you out of this Starter Stuff and into the Good Stuff that happens later on in the story ^-^)**

**Please rate and review! I really do love to hear other's thoughts on my writing ^,^**


	3. Without A Proper Fairfarren?

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Alice in Wonderland**_**, either the book by Lewis Carroll or the film by Tim Burton.**

**Author's Note:**

**Is a crashed hard drive enough of an excuse for the delay in updates for this story? Probably to an extent, but this really did get ridiculous, this update is long overdue and I apologize. Forgive me, please? **

** FAIR WARNING: When I post chapter four I will be changing my penname; I will not be "LadyRhys323" anymore. I'd tell you exactly what it will be, but I'm unaware of the availability of the name I'm looking to use, so I can't say for certain.**

**Oh, and we weren't invited to the Tea Party, meaning that there will be no narration from Tarrant's POV on that. So sorry. We rejoin our favorite trio of lunatics shortly after Alice stated (in the book) that she didn't think…**

AiW~AiW~AiW~AiW~AiW

_She doesn't think? _So the Little Girl had said. The hatter couldn't believe it, except that he had heard it with properly working ears. _How dare she! Talking without thinking is…is…Unthinkable! Words come from Thoughts, not the other way 'round. _Having prided himself on his Gentlemanly Manners, he would later look back on his response to her statement with Regret, "Then you shouldn't talk." Tarrant turned away from the Little Girl and scowled. _She must be put in situations that force her to Think; that will remedy this Ordeal._

From his seat between the hatter and the hare, the dormouse still slept. _Oh dear, he's been asleep for the greater part of this Visit, hasn't he?_ Tarrant glanced at Thackeray, who nodded in understanding. Thackeray, taking a teapot in hand, and Tarrant, catching the dormouse under his arms, placed the dormouse into the teapot. He needed to be Woken. They were entertaining a guest, after all. _We must keep him awake! _determined Tarrant. _A droplet of marmalade to the nose should work…_ Knowing that the marmalade jar sat on the table directly in front of their new acquaintance (whose Name he had not found yet), the hatter turned to ask for Her assistance "Miss, would you mind please handing me the Orange Marmalade over to your righ-"His Words stopped at their Place within his mouth because his eyes saw only the upholstered backing on the Chair. The Little Girl was not seated there any longer.

Confused, Tarrant looked to his left for Her. He found nothing except a determined Thackeray who asked him for some toast for the dormouse. He looked to the right and upset the teapot, which fell to the ground. Tristram was still inside; therefore, he needed to retrieve it. As he did so, he searched beneath the table but instead of a Little Girl he met a rather nice bread-and-butterfly who had lost his shoelaces. After admitting that he had not come across any shoelaces that day, Tarrant, with eyes and tie a right shiny blue, inquired hopefully, "Have you seen a Little Girl pass by this way?"

The bread-and-butterfly thought a moment, then said, "I'm sorry, sir. I have not seen a Little Girl here today."

Tarrant's colors fell, "I see. Thank you very much."

Since he was already conveniently close to them, he asked the flowers beneath the table

if they had seen where She had gone. They politely replied that they had not. "Don't give 'er up!" a pansy encouraged. The pansies around her began a barrage of reprimands,

"Hush, you!"

"Not yet!"

"He mustn't be told _anything_ yet; hold your tongue!"

"I won't give her up," Tarrant promised, albeit with obvious confusion, _Why should I give her up? She isn't even mine for the Giving._

Pansies, of all flowers, seemed to know Things, so their words were seldom ignored completely. _I'll have to save Contemplations for later; right now I must find our Guest._

Coming back from below the Table to stand up, he was met with a stern Request from Thackeray for "the Orange Marmalade NOW, please-and-thank-you". Tarrant reached for the jar. Sitting down, he passed it to Thackeray who carefully applied a Liberal Amount onto the nose of the Dormouse.

The Hatter's eyes wandered around the Table for a moment and then caught Movement. He saw the Little Girl walking toward the Garden Gate, shaking her head as she went. _She's leaving then? Without a proper "Fairfarren"? Perhaps I should call Her to come back…_ He rose from his seat and made his Way Toward Her. He opened his mouth to call out and invite Her to return, but stopped short when he heard Her say "At any rate I'll never go _there_ again; it's the stupidest tea party I ever was at in all my life!"

Tarrant's jaw dropped as his eyes grew wide in Astonishment. The colors of his eyes and tie opened wide, too, both becoming more of a Bleached than a Bright Green. For a moment he could not say Anything or move Anywhere at all. When he finally did feel Words returning to his mouth, she had gone. The smart, bitter Retort he'd had lying atop his tongue sensed its current uselessness, and tucked itself away into Tarrant's mind for another time.

Tarrant was marvelously confused. _"Never go there again", she says? Why ever not, I wonder? _He then thought that perhaps his ears had deceived or misled him with False Words in place of the Real ones. _A simple inquiry will solve this problem,_ he thought. He pointed his forefinger at the March Hare's right ear,"Did you give her an Offense, Thackeray?"

Thackeray shrugged, "I could'na give the gel one if I'd wanted t'. They's too expensive, y'know."

Tarrant nodded, "And we haven't had Offenses on hand for months now, isn't that right?"

"Aye, that's correct. Might I have the salt and pepper, please?"

Tarrant gave his friend the requested items. His brow furrowed and he sat stone still for the next few moments, trying with all he had to muddle through the Confusion in his head. He _had _thought that their visit went splendidly well.

_So why did she leave here so displeased with us?_ he thought. _Did we omit a Necessary Gesture of Hospitality? We were Gracious and Forgiving (even though she was Uninvited and Late besides), we were Sociable and Pleasant (even though she was Fastidious and Rude), we offered Tea and Food from Our Own Table (which she didn't have the Courtesy to even sample) and we told stories and…_ "We were altogether fantastic as Hosts." Tarrant finished aloud. "We are not at fault for anything; if there is an Issue, it is Her own and we surely needn't bother ourselves trying to resolve it!"

The Dormouse, still within the teapot, started awake at the volume of Tarrant's last few syllables. "Erm, quite right! Quite right!" he said with as much Feeling as can be mustered by anyone half-asleep. "Indeed, there is No Mistaking that we have no tissues here."He then nodded, thrice in Agreement with himself and two more times as he drifted back into a Deep Snooze.

"That is a very good Point, Tristram;" Tarrant stood upon the Tea Table and looked around the garden. His eyes searched every inch in sight and Imagined what the Unseen Inches looked like. Satisfied that nothing was where it wouldn't be, he sat back down, "We don't have any Issues here."

AiW~AiW~AiW~AiW~AiW

A few hours later, Tarrant still had not puzzled out either what had driven the Girl away or what to do with the Residual Muchness She had left behind. It (the puzzle) was becoming a Bothersome Thing and he wished to be done with it (though he rather liked having the Muchness around. It reminded him of Something he liked once…) But the promise of figuring out this puzzle which was Her was too intriguing; it was so completely different from all the other puzzles of the past. _She is something New…not contrary exactly, but apart from everything else. What is so different about Her? __And why would McTwisp bring Her here in the first place? _He knew he would never give up this conundrum.

Asking Thackeray to pass the toast, he helped himself to some bread-and-butter. With a great sigh, Tarrant took up his cup of tea to drink. There was a sort of clattering noise which seemed to come from behind the gateway. Looking up, Tarrant beheld a hand of card-soldiers from the Court of Hearts. The ace in front stepped forward "Tarrant Hightopp, you are needed to testify this afternoon as a witness in the Trial of the Knave and Tarts. You will accompany us to the Castle at Queast."

Tarrant stood "Thank you, gentlemen. While I'm certain the King and Queen know what they mean by asking me to come to this Grand Event (the invitation to which I am Honored to have received), what possible use would a haberdasher like myself (who has yet to finish Taking Tea) have at a trial?"

The same ace responded "Any civilian called upon by the Queen (or King) may stand as a witness in a trial."

"What is a 'civilian'?" Tarrant inquired.

The ace cocked his head and stuttered, trying to find Useful Words. While he continued searching for those, the Hatter turned to ask Tristram if he wouldn't mind moving down one place so that they could make room for their Unexpected Guests.

"You see, my good man," Tarrant turned back to the Ace, "I would simply _adore_ accompanying you to the Castle at Queast, but as I said before I have not finished Taking Tea." The hatter picked up his cup and saucer and a slice of buttered bread, "Now, if the Queen would like to reschedule this 'Trial-of the-Tartknaves' or whatsit, I would be happy to make an appoint-."

"We have orders to take you by force if you do not comply," the Ace responded curtly. He then called back to his under-ranking officers, "Two Pair, sixes and sevens; retrieve the witness!" Two sixes and two sevens came forward. The sixes grasped Tarrant by the arms while the sevens positioned themselves in front and behind him.

As the card guards led him away, Tarrant called back to his companions, "Please excuse me, gentlemen. It would appear that I have a very important date!"

AiW~AiW~AiW~AiW~AiW

** I have mixed feelings about this chapter…penny for your thoughts?**

** FAIR WARNING: When I post chapter four I will be changing my penname; I will not be "LadyRhys323" anymore. I'd tell you exactly what it will be, but I'm unaware of the availability of the name I'm looking to use, so I can't say for certain.**


End file.
